


Onto darker roads

by ButtercupsMagician



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alistair died, Amaranthine (Dragon Age), Dalish Origin, F/M, Warden Commander Mahariel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupsMagician/pseuds/ButtercupsMagician
Summary: Lyna Mahariel survived the blight, others did not. After Alistairs death she becomes the Warden-Commander of Ferelden. With a distaste for Templars and Shemlen she tries to navigate the chaos the war left behind in the world and in her, and the chaos the new darkspawn raises. There is little she would like less than go back into the deep roads, but something is going on and it threatens the few things she holds dear.A slightly divergent Awakening story where Mab is the beloved Mabari and overall best character.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Mahariel, past Mahariel/Tamlen - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

After the coronation everything happened so very fast. 

Lyna stayed in the palace, she was tired of smiling, tired of acting as if everything was fine. She almost didn’t believe how little everyone else cared that Alistair was not with them anymore. The moment when he gripped his sword and charged on top of that damned tower, she ran after him, knew what he was going to do, but she did not reach him in time, could not save him. 

He stabbed the archdemon in the eye, just as she reached him, but then it exploded and she went flying. The explosion ringed in her ears and something in her blood burned, but it was nothing to the sight of Alistair, limp and bloodied in front of the archdemon. She remembered crying and cradling his lifeless body in his arms, cursing that she didn’t take Morrigans offer, cursing that she has not been fast enough. She wanted to make the sacrifice, she was ready to give her life, she didn’t want to survive.

The pain of losing Tamlen still dulling her heart, Alistair has helped her a lot, and she genuinely loved him, but she knew they had no future together. She would have loved nothing more than running off into the sunset with him, far from Ferelden and politics, just slaying darkspawn all day and making love all night. But when she stood there, in the throne room, Loghains blood on her sword, she knew that had been a dream. A beautiful dream, no matter the hardship of their journey, but a dream nonetheless. 

She would have given her life so Alistair could be the warm hearted king she saw in him. 

But he did not let her and now she had to see his corpse, pale and in strange clothes, preserved by Wynnes magic, lying in a cold chamber under the palace until the delegation from Weisshaupt arrived. The memories of the time after the war were numb and distant, her companions greeted her in her bedroom when she woke up, smiling, and had she not been that weak, she would not have thrown them all out. 

It was Zevran who squeezed her hand and ushered them out, gave her the time to mourn and cry, and took care of her when she couldn’t. But things had to go on and Lyna knew she could not hide forever, at least not in Denerim. Not where everyone knew her and wanted to talk to her. 

When the wardens from Weisshaupt came to take Alistair with them, Lyna felt lost. She spent so many hours in the dark, sitting beside him, his face unchanged and missing all his laughter and life, just hoping it was all a bad dream, that he would wake up soon, that he was just sleeping like the elders of her kind did so long ago, that seeing how they carried him away was like losing him again. While everyone else parted, Leliana to guard the ashes, Sten back to Par Vollen, Oghren off with the army, Wynne back to the circle, Shale off to slay darkspawn in the deep roads, only Zevran, staying true to his vow, and Mab, her Mabari, stayed with her. 

“What do you wish to do now, my dear warden?” Lyna’s thoughts flickered to the message the other wardens handed to her. “Wish, Zev?” she laughed tiredly, “I just wish to disappear.” He grasped her elbow softly and she sighed. Whatever drove her during the blight was missing now. “No.. you are right.” She continued softly, “The wardens from Weisshaupt… They gave me a message from the first warden. He wants me as warden commander in Ferelden.” 

“Ah, I see.” He murmured. “They are currently preparing the transport, but I’m to meet them later. Anora as well, we still have to establish where the new warden base will be.” “Surely not the haunted soldiers peak, no?” Lyna hesitated, she thought of that too, but her memories of that place were not nice. The veil was still thin there. “I hope not, no.” She answered, “But I’m not sure where else we could go. It’s not like we have spare buildings or so.”  
“Sadly, no, my dear warden. But what about Howe? Anora was not fond of him, no? He owned a lot of land, he must have owned more than one castle.”  
“And you think she will give it to me? A Dalish? To the wardens that killed her father?”  
“She will have little choice, amora. She owes you.”  
“She already gave the Dalish land, I used my boon.”  
“But she still owes the wardens. You saved them, you are the Hero of Ferelden.” 

Lyna scoffed. “Not really.” Not when she still lived, not when he… “Amora. Look at me.” He layed his hands on her shoulders, his amber eyes soft, like so many times during the last weeks. “It is not your fault. Alistair was his own man. It was his own choice, to save the woman he loved and fulfill his duty to his order.” She felt a familiar tightening in her throat, her head turning to the side. 

“I should not have taken him with me to tower. I should have left him at the gate. I should have not let him…” her voice broke away and her eyes stung. She swallowed. I should have taken the deal with Morrigan. It was a conversation they had held many times the past weeks, and Zevran had said everything he could, but the guilt still lingered. There was nothing he could do or say to make her feel otherwise. She missed the pained look in his eyes, while her own look lingered on the courtyard below them. “I did not wish for it. But I will not give up now. He… He would not want that.” She looked up to him. “You were right, Zev. I owe him. It pains me to know it was my fault, but because of that I must do what is necessary. I will fight for the wardens.” “And I will stand by your side, my dear warden. As always.” She smiled, “Thank you Zev.” 

“The Hero of Fereleden, Lyna Mahariel!” the warden at the door shouted when Lyna entered the conference room where she was to meet the delegation from Weisshaupt. She saw them when they entered the courtyard, three human men, a human woman, two elves and a dwarven woman, who now stood around a table with maps. The human woman approached her, her grey eyes curios, a broadsword on her back. “Welcome, Hero of Ferelden. I am Andrea of Weisshaupt, second in command to the branch of Weisshaupt. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.”  
“It is indeed good to meet you as well.” She answered.  
“May I introduce you? My Companions the senior wardens Albert, Daniel and Markus of Andersfels, Tarien and Selias, and Kali of Orzammar.” The respective wardens bowed shortly, “You have our condolences, Hero. It always saddens us to lose one of our own, but he made the sacrifice and we are to honor him. He will be brought to Weisshaupt, to the hall of heroes, and he will rest beside every other warden who made the same sacrifice. In war victory, in peace vigilance, in death sacrifice.” 

Lyna swallowed again, she thanked Andrea for her words that were meant kind but brought her no relief. “Thank you.”  
“We will later require of course a detailed report, but first let us discuss business. After the incident at Ostagar we will need a new warden commander in Ferelden to rebuild the branch here. The first Warden Kender wants you to take that position. Do you accept, warden?”  
“Yes, of course Constable.” Lyna answered, sounding way more sure than she felt.  
“Good.” Andrea nodded. “Well then Commander, we must discuss the remnants of the archdemon. Surely you must know that the blood of an archdemon is essential to the wardens. Have you-“  
“Yes. Of course.” Lyna said, “Shortly after its death I ordered to collect every bit of blood. It is in the warden stash in Denerim. It is… quite a lot.” 

Andrea nodded again and made a small waive at Albert and Daniel, who left the room. “That is fortunate. Our own resources are steadily running lower. We would like to take enough to share between our branches, as well as an emergency stash for our vault at Weisshaupt.”  
“What about the dragonskin and the scales?” Lyna asked.  
"That is up to you, Commander. I am sure you will need them for your new wardens here in Ferelden.”  
“About that…” Lyna eyed the warden uniform all the other wardens wore. “I never got a uniform. Somehow there were none at the wardens stash in Denerim.”  
“You have no… uniform?” Kali asked unsure.  
“No.” Lyna looked down to her. “It never concerned me when we were on the run, as you may know, Loghain hunted us wardens during the civil war, but now that the order is to be reestablished, I would like to have some… official uniforms for everyone.” 

Markus nodded earnest. “It is important to establish a good image. Of course we will send you the needed equipment.”  
“Well yes, concerning the reestablishment of the order, we brought gifts from Weisshaupt.” Kali continued. “We did not know that you needed uniforms as well, but we brought you money and a few books. We heard how… unfortunately short your time with your commander was, and were concerned on how much you actually know.” 

Lyna cringed, and then there was a knowing look in their eyes. “I know very little. It was Riordan who told us on the eve before battle that one of us had to die in order to win.” Tarien had a look of sympathy in his eyes. “We are sorry to hear that, Commander.” Lyna nodded, “Thank you, but there is no way to change it now. I would be grateful if you could tell me more. It is… disadvantageous to know so little. Though I must ask you if you know about the broodmothers.”  
Andreas grey eyes lit with concern. “No, what is there to be known?” 

So Lyna told them about their experiences in the deep roads. Andrea looked only mildly concerned and Lyna got the feeling that this information was not entirely new for the Constable. She promised to write it in her report too.

A short time later Anora arrived. “Greetings, Wardens. Welcome in Ferelden.”  
“Your Highness.” The wardens bowed shortly, enough to show her respect, but little enough to show her that they were not her subjects.  
“I hope your travels went well and your accommodations are to your satisfaction.”  
“It is all well, Your Highness. Thank you.” Andrea answered politely and sat down after the Queen. 

Their chat with Anora was short. Of course the Queen already knew why the wardens needed to talk to her and she actually did have a solution for their problem. As Zevran had predicted she did not cherish Howe and decided to make the warden Commander the Arlessa of Amaranthine, as well as give her a fortress. “I have thought about this since the coronation. Vigils keep is an old fortress of the Avaar, it is strong and should serve your needs well. There is no staff yet, but I will send a few people to clean it out, it must be abandoned since Howe’s death.”

Lyna was not entirely comfortable with the prospect of a stone fortress, her dalish roots drew her to the forest and open landscapes. The Wardens agreed to that. Though Lyna wondered how being an Alessa fit with being uninvolved with politics. She did not speak of it then, only when Anora left the room she addressed Andrea. 

“We don’t urge you, but we will not forbid you influence so freely given. Your position in Ferelden is strong and it would be in interest of the order to maintain that influence.” The Constable answered before she began to say goodbye. “We will send a housekeeper from the wardens from Weisshaupt to help you with the keep. Surely you must understand that we do not trust the staff the queen would send.” Lyna nodded, she didn’t either. 

“Very well, we must leave you then, Commander. We will make sure to bring everything to the stash. It was nice to meet you.” And with that Andrea and her senior wardens left. 

Lyna tumbled back into her bedroom a few minutes later. It had only slowly sunk in that she would continue to have great responsibility. She would not only have to lead but to present as well. Lynas fists tightened when she remembered the faces of the nobles of the Landsmeet. “Knife-Ears!” they shouted. Those damned shemlens. She was a dalish, she would not bend for them. She would fight them as she always did. A grim smile ghosted over her face, a year ago she had not been hesitant to shoot a few shemlen simply for walking too near to their camp. Lyna closed her door behind her when she felt a familiar presence in her room. 

“Do you not have a bedroom of your own, Zev?” she asked, not looking to him, knowing he would be sitting on the same couch beside the fireplace that he claimed most evenings.  
“Well yes, I still do, but none are as good as your room, for it is you who makes this room even better.” She could practically feel his grin at that and she shook her head.  
“No wonder the nobles are gushing over you, you smooth talker.” She smiled as well, she had never mastered his kind words and flirts, she was far from what she was when she left her clan, but to reach Zevrans way with words she would need another few years. She took off her shoes and sat on the couch with him, their legs crossed, facing each other.  
“You were right, again.” He chuckled at that, “I happen to be right about a lot of things, my dear warden.”  
“Well, yes, but you may need to use my name more often in the future, there are going to be a few more wardens than me.”  
“But none of them would be my warden, amora. Besides, there would only be one reason to say your name quite often.” He winked and Lyna looked over to the fire. It has always been like that with Zevran, his playful flirts, enjoying to see her blush at his innuendos, though she was already better at that. Not that the thought of exploring where his Tattoos ended never crossed her mind. It was most likely that he knew that. So she ignored his comment and continued.  
“I was appointed warden Commander and will soon have a castle, as it seems. Vigils Keep in Amaranthine.”  
“Good, we should not stay much longer in Denerim anyway.” He answered and nodded, Lyna raised an eyebrow at him.  
“You are coming with me?” She honestly did not expect him to follow her. She did not understand him fully, she thought he may care for her, he never really hid that he fancied her, but his vow was fulfilled, the blight was over and Ferelden was cold. 

“I am yours.” He answered simply and left her stunned at that before she nodded thankfully. “It is good to know that I have someone… guard my back.” Sometimes Lyna still stumbled with the common tongue. There were thoughts and expressions in elvish that had no direct translation and so she struggled sometimes. 

“I would do even more than just guard your back if you want, no?” he grinned again and Lyna shook her head grinning while she tried to banish that thought from her head.  
Not yet, she said to herself. Not so soon after Alistair. It was true, she knew their relationship ended when she made him king, she could not have made him marry Anora, the thought to lose him was painful, but to see him with another woman was unbearable. She knew it was her who ended their relationship, that the shemlen would never tolerate an elven queen. Old anger flared in her, she was of the elvhen, she was more than those shemlen. But she learned that this anger did not just magically change things, that she had to give Alistair up. Later she knew that she could have been with him, had he only married Anora. But it was too late now and it was her fault. 

“Amora.” She looked up, Zevrans gaze soft but sorrowful, “You’re wandering again.”  
Lyna sighed, “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”  
“No, now, there is nothing to be sorry about. I know it is hard to lose a loved one. Just remember, you are not alone. I will remain at your side.” She smiled again and squeezed his hand. Without Zevran she would be much worse.  
“I’m sorry that I am so selfish. To keep you here when I know that you would rather leave Ferelden behind and…”  
He cut in, “No, stop saying that. You would not be able to keep me if I would be unwilling to stay.” He was way more earnest now, Lyna realized. There was a time when he was constantly joking, not that he stopped that, but there were moments like these when he dropped his mask and she lost herself to his honest amber eyes that spoke of the evening sun over a warm, faraway land. She wondered what he found in her own eyes that looked so much like the sea, blue and green, but now tired. It must be good according to his soft smile. She yearned to hide in his embrace again and suddenly the small couch seemed endlessly long, too long to just stand up and let him help her pretend nothing happened and everything was still fine. 

Except it wasn’t. Alistair was dead, it was her fault entirely. She hoped he didn’t see her thinking that, she hated to see him so sad. 

“Well, the good news is, we are rich now.” She joked weakly, Zevran raising an eyebrow. “The wardens from Weisshaupt brought some kind of prize to thank me for defeating the archdemon in such a short amount of time, as well as a help to rebuild the order. And even better, I am getting a uniform.”  
“Hear, hear, the great Hero of Ferelden gets a new set of clothes.”  
She shook her head at that, “I may be able to get you one set too.”  
“Thank you my dear warden, but I like my leather armor as it is, pants are too bothersome.”  
She chuckled, “That they are.”  
“So when are we to leave?” he asked a bit later.  
“I don’t know… The other wardens will leave in a few days for Weisshaupt, then they will send someone from there to help me with the keep. We are also still waiting for a response from Orlais, the wardens that were to help us during the blight are supposed to come here to help me rebuild the order.”  
“So a couple more weeks, two months at best, I gather, no?” Lyna shrugged.  
“Seems likely.” Zevran looked at her and dropped his voice a bit.  
“So I ask again, what do you wish to do now, my dear warden?” Wish or should? Lyna was caught again, but one thing came into her mind. 

“I would like to visit the dalish.” She said to his surprise.  
“The dalish at the brecilian wood?”  
“No, the dalish at the korcari wilds. My own clan went north about a year ago, they may as well already left Ferelden, but there is still Lanayas clan and many others who venture to the wilds now. I want to meet up with them again.”  
Zevran looked thoughtful. She remembered some of Lanayas people call him “Flat-ear” when they were there. She had glared at them then even though Zevran said he did not mind.  
She did not believe him, not after his story about his mother and the pair of dalish gloves. He still wore them most of the time and she liked that.  
“When do you want to leave?”  
“Tomorrow or the day after. I need to help the wardens with sorting out the archdemon blood, then we can leave.”  
He grinned again, she had already told him everything she knew about the wardens and their secrets, as little as it was, and she trusted him completely. 

Strange thing that he really tried to kill her once, directly before he started flirting with her, not having crawled out of the poodle of his own blood yet. She marveled about that from time to time again. But his smooth talking saved him his life more than once, so she should not be surprised. 

“I guess I should be going to bed then.” She said, looking to the huge bed, half of it occupied by her Mabari.  
“Guess there’s no place for me then, no?” Zevran joked, looking at the dog who easily weighed twice as much as him.  
“You are welcome to stay Zev, but I will not move Mab. Feel free to try.” She answered, knowing he would never be able to move that giant dog. She stripped of her leathers and put her weapons on her night table.  
In the attached bathroom she changed into her sleepclothes, short pants and a long tunic. Long forgotten was her dalish armor that did not even cover her tummy. She could not guess how many times she would have died without her actual armor.  
She did not see Zevran in his seat when she returned. 

She slipped under the covers, Mab stirred and she patted his furry tummy. He snuffled silently and his paw twitched.  
Lyna smiled at that. She did not think it would be possible to love this giant, stinky dog that much. Not that he was stinking now, she bathed him earlier that day. 

She was startled when she felt the weight near her shift and an arm sneaked around her waist, holding her close. “Any reason your dog smells like you? All flowers and honey, yes?”  
“I may have washed him with my own soap…” she answered vaguely and his laughter vibrated lightly against her back.  
“Well, he smells better than he ever did before, amora.” She felt his breath in her hair, her own head just tucked under his chin. Her own hand lay on Mabs side, the huge dog slowly breathing, as did Zevran behind her. He had no trouble at all sleeping beside her as he did for some weeks now. Not every night, but more often than not. It was nice to have someone to wake her up when she had a nightmare, to feel someone beside her made her feel safer and made the dreams more distant. Now, between her ever loyal Mabari and her Assassin she felt indeed safe, and the hole that Alistairs loss left in her heart seemed a little less deep.

The Dalish had been kind to her, overjoyed that they had their own land again, even if it was in the cold wilds. She saw them actually building something, within the three weeks they stayed it grew into a beautiful dome, big enough to house almost the entire clan for festivities or just some friendly gathering. In the middle had been a huge fire pit, in the walls were windows made of translucent stones and the roof was made of wood and dry plants. Keeper Lanaya was very agitated, it was the first building the Dalish had built since the fall of the dales, but she was confident that they would be able to stay there for a while. Lina did her best to promise her that she would defend them if ever Anora or any of her successors tried to take their land away. They welcomed Zevran as well, and Lina did not hear one mutter about her “knife-eared” boyfriend, which he, in fact, was not. Even though some of the elders looked at them strangely when they went to share a tent. 

“It is not tradition to do so until you are married.” She told him when he asked her about it. Zevran had shared a tent with Alistair back in the Brecilian Forest, as Lyna shared hers with Mab, so the question never came up. 

“Surely they do not only share each others bed when they are married, no?” he asked irritated, but Lyna shook her head.  
“It is very uncommon. You must see, as it still happens in the alienage’s as well, we Dalish marry relatively early. Just as it is frowned up on to have a partner of the same sex. Not that it is forbidden, our people know better than to rule over someone else’s heart, but it is not… efficient. We try to keep the tradition of the Dalish, and without children there would be no future.” She tried to explain, Zevran slowly nodding.  
“So I guess you were to marry that hunter friend of yours?”  
“Tamlen. Yes. I would have been likely.” Lyna answered, the old pain dull but aching deeply. She had not yet come to peace with the events that took Tamlen from her, had not gotten rid of the faces she saw in the shadows.  
“He was my friend, and I could have loved him with time, I think. But it is not relevant now. The gods have chosen another path for us.” So I will remember him and keep him in my heart, she thought to herself. She may not believe in the maker, but the trip to the shrine of the sacred ashes helped her to find at least a bit understanding.  
“And I would further guess that you are not needed to return to your clan, your warden business aside, concerning your… condition?”  
She heard some tone of uncertainty in his voice, but she nodded.  
“No. I can and I will not. I have parted with them as Duncan took me with him. I am a warden now. I have other duties.” It was true, Lanaya had asked her to stay, to help rebuild some kind of home, but she had refused. She did not tell Zevran that. She knew he still thought her unstable as she was after Alistairs loss, but Lyna felt better. She still felt tired most of the times, but she clung to the thought of rebuilding the wardens.  
“You do not need to worry so much.” She told him then, not meeting his eyes as they walked through the camp. “I will be fine again. I am better already.” She heard him humming something but he did not press the matter. Zevran was not sure if she believed herself or if she repeated it to make herself believe. She did not hear her own whispers in her sleep, the trashing and the crying when she had nightmares, and every so often the name of the dead warden and others that were only banished by daylight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new thread, some love and a parting. Featuring the best boy, Mab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the half of this is just smut, feel free to skip the middle part if that's not your thing.

It was a month later when they were back in Denerim, that Ignacio contacted him. 

He kept him informed on the Crows activity in Ferelden as thanks for their help, and so Zevran learned of a contract on the new Bann of the Alienage. He quickly scanned the paper Ignacio had handed him before he stuffed it into his vest and took off to the palace. 

Lyna was with the guard Captain of the palace to help her sort everything out she needed for her trip to Vigils watch. While they had been away the grey wardens from Orlais had arrived but were quickly escorted to the keep. There were still too many who were hostile against Orlaisians. 

“I need a carriage to come to the market place, tell them to wait near Wades shop. I will need to get something personal before we depart tomorrow.” His warden said and the Captain nodded before she gave the orders. 

“Ah, Zevran! You’re just in time!” she said as she spotted him and he grinned, Mab barked happily at her side. “Do you need a horse or do you want to ride with the luggage in the cart?” 

“Well riding seems like a most intriguing idea, but I would not recommend a horse for that.” He winked and Lyna rolled her eyes. 

“Stop evading my question, Zev.” 

“As you wish, amora. But first I need to talk to you. Would you care to join me for a walk?” 

Lyna nodded bemused and waved at the Captain bevor she stepped to his side. “Sure, what happened?” she asked, but he shook his head. 

“Come, I will tell you in your room.” 

Lyna flopped down on the couch beside the fireplace, there were some lines of worry on his forehead. “Tell me?” she asked and he handed her the paper. 

“It seems some of the nobles are very unhappy with Bann Shianni. Ingacio informed me that they soon will make a move.” Lyna stared silently. 

“I see.” It was not that she did not trust Zevran to do this, it was the selfish thought to have to go without him. He was by her side for so long, it was hard to imagine not having him with her. 

The Assassin knit a brow in concern. “We should not let the poor Bann die, no?” He asked and a sudden fury burned up in her that made her want to throw something at him. 

“No.” she gritted through her teeth. 

Zevran was taken aback by her unexpected reaction, but then she caught herself and breathed evenly before that dangerous spark in her eyes vanished. 

“No. We will not. We should inform Bann Shianni about that. Do have any idea how long that whole ordeal might take? Shall I stay for a while longer?” 

“No, no. You have to go to the keep. I will deal with everything here.” He answered, “The price is low, and the client does not expect much resistance. I think there will mostly be new crows, nothing I can’t deal with, my dear warden.” 

The idea left a foul taste on Lynas tongue. He seemed strong, but she already saw how easily he could be wounded. She messily put that parchment aside. “Then let us talk to Shianni. You will not be staying in the palace any longer, no?” 

He shook his head, “No, I will hide for a while, probably at the Alienage, so I may keep an eye on our friend.” 

They walked together to the Alienage and held a chat with Bann Shianni and her cousin Solas, who both appeared shocked at the news, but not surprised. There was anger in the Banns eyes that Lyna almost recognized. She agreed to Zevrans proposal and promised to give him a room in the new House of the Bann.   
Lyna liked the new building, it looked nice, completely of wood and with a round roof and soft lines, strangely fitting for the city elves. She wished them to come back to the Dalish, to give up the shemlens god and habits, but she knew that was not her place to say. 

On the way back to the palace she was so lost in her thoughts that she barely recognized when she was back in her room. Mab whined a little and it snapped her out of it. Zevran looked at her frowning. 

“You must stop that. You can’t go daydreaming when you’re alone.” 

Lyna glared at him, it was him who left her now. “I am not daydreaming.” She snapped. She was worrying. 

Zevran sensed her anger and laid his hands on her shoulders, “Talk to me, amora.” 

She huffed again before she took a step and hugged him, tucking her head under his chin. 

Zevran hesitated but closed his arms around her.

“I don’t like to leave you behind.” She said, “I have a bad feeling about this.” 

“Ah, I must simply be more careful now that I don’t have my mighty warden to watch my back.” 

“Stop joking, Zev. I’m serious.” 

“But so am I.” he answered lightly and Lyna scowled. 

“You’re insufferable sometimes, you know that?” 

“So I heard.” He chirped back and laughed. 

“Can’t you just behave some time?” He slung his arms around her waist and picked up a bit, Lyna yelped as he held her up, her feet dangling a bit above the ground. 

“But that would be awfully boring, no?” 

“For a change? No.” She laughed as he scowled playfully. 

“As it would be for you, not being awfully good all day.” He gave back with a wink. 

“What do you suggest? Stealing children’s candy?” she mocked, but reared back when she felt his breath against her ear, 

“No, I have something else in mind that does not involve children at all.” Before he placed a light kiss on her earlobe. 

Something inside Lyna stirred, that was the boldest thing he tried since… well since it was only the two of them. A part of her anticipated that, it was not unwelcome. During their trip to the Dalish they did indeed grow closer and she felt herself drawn to his sunny smile and his light manner, as well as to the man behind the laughter. She felt herself flush at the tingling sensation and her grip on his shoulders tightening, not that he missed that small detail. 

There was a smile ghosting over his lips and a spark in his eyes as he leaned closer, giving her just enough space to feel the heat radiate off of him and her nose almost touching his. It was an invitation, one that Lyna gladly took, holding her head just a bit higher before she touched his lips with hers. She was hesitant, unsure about how far she would go and how much she could take. He bent with her, setting her back to her feet but not giving her free. 

His hands settled on her hips as she explored his mouth. Creators, why did she not do this sooner? He tasted sweet, like the wine they had at the alienage, mixed with the smell of leather and his own, that became so familiar during the last months. She lost herself to that growing sensation of heat and her kiss grew bolder. His hand tilted her neck to the side and he nibbled at her neck, made her knees go weak and she clung to his shoulders, making a soft sound of delight that clearly encouraged him. When she felt a clear need that tugged between her legs, as well as his arousal that could not be concealed by his linen pants, she broke out of it. 

“Wait!” she gasped and Zevran backed away, his pupils dilated, but with confusion and hurt on his face. “Wait, just a moment!” she took a step back to the door and ushered her Mabari out of the room to “guard” the door. Mab whined but listened anyway. 

Lyna turned just in time to see a flash of angst passing on his face before he chuckled. 

“That was cruel, amora.” He said into the nape of her neck as she was back into her arms, 

“But you would not have the dog watching, would you?” 

“Not when I do to you what I have in mind, no.” His grin was enough to give her a lustful promise and she kissed him again, this time with her hands on his shirt, trying to get him out of it. “So eager, amora?” he asked with a low voice, “But who am I to complain.” He concluded and helped her. 

She kicked off her boots and gloves, somewhere along the way to the bed her pants were lost as well. Zevrans skin was so warm, an almost glowing amber his golden eyes, his touch soft and attentive. He knew how to make her limbs go weak and rob her of her senses. When he kissed his way along her neck over her body she was positively tingling everywhere, and when his tongue parted her folds she was gripping the sheets, a thick heat clouding her head and leaving her wanting more. And oh creators, Zevran was giving her more. She felt it building up in her, making her want to turn and somehow escaping this all-consuming feeling as well as she did not want it to stop. She was not sure if she was thinking or speaking but there was his name on her mind and only his name that she was thinking when it hit her, leaving her gasping and seeing stars, her whole body burning with a long denied orgasm. She cradled his head in her hands and pulled him up, kissing him, tasting herself on his tongue, “Zev.” She mumbled against his lips, 

“Sì amora?” 

“I need you. Now.” She gasped back, pressing herself against him, rubbing her hips against his boner. He was hard, she could feel it, and it made her impatient. He smiled against her lip, one arm sneaking beneath her waist, pressing her upper body against his, before he lined himself at her entrance. She could feel him so close and it made her mad not to have him in her. She buckled her hips, tried to press herself farther down to get more contact, while her hands were buried in his glorious hair, kissing him dearly. She gasped when she finally felt him in her, antagonizing slowly, she had her head thrown back and her eyes shut, while Zevran planted soft kisses on her throat. She pulled him back to her lips as he moved in her, one hand on her breast, carefully stroking it, until she returned the favor and kissed his jawline up to his ear, softly nibbling on his earlobe. She felt his arm beside her head go weak and more weight on her. 

“Lyna.” He whispered dazed before he sped up and gripped her hip. The hot tightening between her legs built up fast, she kissed him again, one hand cupping his butt, the other clawing on his back. “Lyna” he gasped, sending her over the edge and following closely. He moved through his orgasm, panting and leaning his forehead against hers. She nuzzled his nose with hers, smiling contently. He slipped out, cradled her in his arms, burying his head in her neck and holding her closely. Lyna planted a soft kiss in his blond hair, throwing one leg over his hip while one of his sneaked between hers. 

She was silent then, content and almost asleep, but the longer she laid there, more she doubted herself. 

What did she do? 

Well that was clear, but why? Beside that he caught her eye from the very first moment? What were they now? There were no declarations of love made, not like Alistair did. With Alistair she knew that she was everything for him, but what was it with Zevran? She knew that he liked her, he would not drop his mask around her if he did not, in that case he was too much like her. But were they casual lovers? Was this a one-time-thing? Was it consolation or maybe just fun? She did not know how Zevran handled those things, blight be damned, she did not even know how to handle it herself. Zevran was definitely the type of elf who would have a quick tumble with his friends, but this did not feel like it, did it? 

And he called her amora; well he did that for months, but surely he could not mean it like that, could he? 

“If you think louder, amora, I might have to distract you again.” He murmured against her throat. 

Lyna smiled at that, his voice sounded sleepy, but she was aware that he was still awake and she wondered what he was thinking. 

“I wouldn’t oppose to that.” She whispered back, hugging him closer. She felt him chuckle at that. But really, the grey warden stamina was not a myth. 

When she woke up she felt something warm behind her. At first it did not feel any different than all the weeks on the road and before, but then she felt something dig in her back and realized there were clothes missing. She remembered and snuggled back into him until she heard a small whine from the other side of the bed. Mab had his head laid on the edge of the bed and looked at her with big, sad eyes. 

Did Zevran let him back in? She crawled out of his arms and petted Mab on the head. She could not help but feel as if she was fleeing when she stood up to get ready. It was seldom that Zevran slept longer than her, but a part of her did not wish to wake him now, she did not wish to confront him about what happened. 

When she came back from the bathroom she heard the door click, the bed was empty save for Mab. She stared for a moment, why did he leave without saying goodbye? She hoped to see him later before she departed, but for now she had to start packing. Her belongings were few, only those she collected during the blight and a few presents from afterwards. It was all in her two backpacks. 

She carried them downstairs to the courtyard where a cart was waiting, guarded by a few knights. They were Anora’s and were supposed to bring her safely to the keep. As if anyone could actually fight her. She bested a lot of dwarven warriors, killing stray darkspawn and bandits was like taking a walk. 

She put one of the bags on the cart, gesturing a few guards with a handcart to follow her to the warden stash. She let them wait outside while she retrieved everything she needed at the keep. She had a lot of boxes to carry, blood and scales, but she would only take a small part of what she had. The boxes were dark with a griffin on the top and encased with silver metal. Special warden boxes, meant to open only for those who were tainted. 

It was noon when she was ready to depart, a small assembly gathering in the courtyard to see her off. She was looking for Zevran whose blond head was still missing. 

Irritated, she went back into the castle and fetched one of the maids who were cleaning, asking for him. She did not know but offered to search for him and send him into the courtyard. Lyna thanked her and turned around again, ready to leave, when she recognized someone falling in step with her. 

She stopped and looked up to him, seeing his mask in place. “Zev, I have been looking for you.” She said worried. “You disappeared this morning, are you ok?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be, my dear warden? I merely had a few things to do.” He answered dismissively. Did he? 

“Don’t do that Zev. Talk to me.” 

“About what do you wish to talk?” Lyna gritted her teeth. Why was he acting like this now, what happened since they cuddled so peacefully? 

“Cut this nonsense.” She hissed, taking his hand. “Zevran. Zev.” She pleaded, searching for some kind of answer. He took a while before his mask slipped and his eyes narrowed. 

“It is nothing I wish to talk about now. Let us go, there are people waiting for you.” His words did not calm her, the nearer they came to the gates the more she felt like something slipped past her, like a chance she was missing. It made her stomach turn. Her eyes flickered to the small alcoves in the walls where huge statues threw long shadows. On impulse she made a jump pulling Zevran with her into the shadows. 

Her hands trembled lightly when she stood on her tiptoes to press a small kiss to his lips. He looked down at her, brows furrowed and expression unreadable for her. “Be careful and come as soon as you can, will you?” He nodded but did not speak. Lyna felt extremely uncomfortable, Zevran was never quiet, he always had some quick words on his lips, it was hard to shut him up, but now, when she needed his words he denied her them? 

She retreated, her head lowering and went out of the alcove, Zevran trailing behind her. 

When she passed the gates and looked back to him, he had his mask still on, but waved at her. She went over to the group of guards that was waiting for her with Mab and gave them a sign.   
When they were seated they turned to Anora with her guard who said them goodbye before seeing them off, a group of city guards escorting them to the gates of Denerim. There were quite a lot of people on the street seeing her off, waving and cheering for her. 

It made Lynas heart swell with pride and hope for the order, Mab barking happily beside her, a small band of flowers dangling around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is he a bit bitchy? Yeah. Is it unusual? Yeah. Is he doing it without reason? Absolutely not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: The keep. Throw out: The templars. Keep forever: The Mabari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mab's stinky, but the best.

It took about a week till Amaranthines border, most of the guards were too much in awe of the strong dalish woman with her huge mabari to talk to her. It was not that she did not welcome it, to her they were just another bunch of shemlen, she welcomed the separation from them, just spending time with Mab. 

She saw some of them sneaking the big dog treats, petting him whenever he came along. Two days after the border, about half a day away from the keep they made stop at a small village, renting the whole inn with their group, as a single woman in red armor entered the main room. She stood tall and proud, looking kind of official. 

Lyna just descended from the stairs, Mab by her side, as the woman focused her and approached her. Lyna stopped, stared at her as she always did when one of the shemlen approached her. Leliana did call it her Dalish-stare, she said it did frighten her when she met the elf. 

“Commander?” the woman asked, Lyna narrowed her eyes. “Are you the Warden Commander? I am Mhairi from Vigils Keep, I was sent to escort you to the keep.” She stood straight, but Lyna could see the uncertainty in her eyes growing the longer she did not answer her. 

“Very well.” She said then, “We will depart tomorrow, sit with us this evening, Mhairi.” She gestured to the group of guards in the main room, eating dinner. Lyna took the place at the head of the table, the food was simple, stew with bread, but it was good and filled their cold bodies. After the dinner Lynas stood and bid them good night, taking Mab with her. 

It was in the middle of the night when a particulary dark dream shook her awake, pictures of a burning castle still in her head. The Keep! She was faintly sensing the darkspawn, they were many, but the longer she was awake the more the feeling faded. She was dressed quickly, her armor on and her two swords on her back, Mab at her side, whining and poking his nose in her hand. 

She was packing her backpack and hurried out of the room where she ran into Mhairi and the guard Captain who accompanied her, Lauren or something. 

“Commander!” Mhairi cried out, already donned half her armor, “Where are you going?” 

“A messenger came, the keep is under attack!” the Captain said, Lyna nodding. 

“I felt them just yet. We need to move. Mhairi, take a horse and show me the way, Captain, gather your troops and follow us, leave a few behind to guard our luggage. Then hurry. Mhairi and I will go ahead.” 

Mhairi nodded and ran into her room, getting her weapons, then she met Lyna in the stables where she had saddled the horses. It was raining when they took off, but they went fast and the cold water was hurting on her skin, Mab ran along beside her. On the horizon a red light appeared, along with smoke, Mhairi gasped. 

“No!” A short distance from the keep away the bound the horses to a tree, continuing on her feet. The mud smacked under her feet as she ran, Mab at her heels. Mhairi was panting soon, but a cry startled them, a bloodied warrior running to them, a few genlocks at his heels. 

“Mab, get them!” she hissed, drawing her swords and launching at the genlocks with a loud shout that got her their attention. Mab attacked the first one, ripping at his throat, the second one fell to a clean strike of her sword, while the third one was stabbed straight through his head, gurgling when it fell. She wiped her sword clean of their blood, Mab barking, Mhairi watching her in awe. “What happened here, where are the guards?” she barked at the bloodied man. 

“They are all dead!” the man cried, “The darkspawn, they are everywhere!” 

“Get yourself to safety.” She said and the man readily obeyed. “Move.” Lyna said to Mhairi, going straight to the gates of the keep, Mab jumped at genlocks on the fields beside her, happily ripping at different bodyparts, blood splattering his fur. A lot of darkspawn fell to her blades until she encountered a group of hurt soldiers, she gave them bandages and poultrices before she continued. There were a few scattered soldiers left fighting, she killed the darkspawn bothering them and sent them to hold the ground she cleared. 

Behind the gates were a few shrieks, Mhairi paled at the sight of them, which took longer to kill than Lyna liked. She missed her companions. 

Behind a door she was shortly blinded by a bright light, heat coming off it before it ebbed away and she saw a man shaking his hands like he burnt them. He was startled when he saw her, looking back and forth between her and the corpses before them. 

“Er… I didn’t do it.” he said “Oh don’t get me wrong. I’m not broken up about them dying, to be perfectly honest. Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down.” 

Lyna stared at him, her eyes slightly narrowing. He had blond hair and amber eyes, tall with a tevinter robe, one of those Wynne never wanted to wear, but looked a lot like her old Keepers robe. 

“You have killed them!” Mhairi gasped beside her, Mab growling lowly.

“Oh, I know. Would be too nice, eh? But I guess most people enjoy being kicked in the head to be woken up each morning. Me, I’m just so picky.” That pretty much did it for Lyna, she held no sympathy for Templars and she fought them whenever she could. 

“Good.” She said, ignoring Mhairi’s protest. 

The Mage looked at her and raised an eyebrow before he continued. “You may call me Anders, my dear lady. I am a mage and, sadly, a wanted apostate. You weren’t here when we arrived. I’m sure I would have remembered such a lovely woman as yourself.” He said, smiling at her before he turned around, “We were just stopping here on our way back to the tower. Just a short rest, they said, and now they’re dead. Such a shame.” 

“An apostate?” Mhairi repeated, clearly going on her defenses. Anders answered just as Lyna commanded her to stay down. 

“That’s what they call someone who doesn’t believe in being chained up in the tower, so yes, I suppose I am. The Templars captured me and were taking me back. And then, you know, darkspawn attacked. Could be a sign, yes?” 

“We don’t have time to discuss this.” Lyna said, knowing well how her hate of Templars would easily get the better of her. 

“True. These darkspawn don’t leave much time for chit-chat, do they?” 

“Sadly, no.” Lyna grinned, “But I could use your help here, there have to be survivors. I need to save them.” 

“Oh, I can help with that!” He said, almost happily. 

“Follow me.” He nodded and fell in step beside her and Mab, with Mhairi following behind them. They encountered a lot more darkspawn on their way to the other side of the gatehouse and Anders’s spells were more than useful. He lacked Wynne’s buffs and finesse, but he was good at healing and freezing darkspawn. 

When they reached the lever for the inner gate a group of genlocks and hurlocks ran into the courtyard, but was easily burned by a mad dwarves bombs. 

“Who… was that?” Anders asked in awe, grinning at the burned corpses. Lyna shrugged, led them into the fortress. She saw corpses dangling on rope and it made her blood boil. Not only did they kill them, they hung them up as trophies! How dare they! She felt blood splatter on her face as she continued to slice through the darkspawn, Mhairi and Anders barely following her. 

“Maker! And here I thought the rumors about the Hero of Ferelden were exaggerated!” She heard Anders saying behind her and threw a look over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes. 

“What rumors?” She asked slowly, sheeting her swords again. 

“Well, you know-“ he made a vague gesture at the blood and the decapitated and chopped darkspawn, “The whole ‘angry-dalish-storm’ thing; slicing and hacking everything in bits and pieces? I’m just happy you’re not laughing, that would be creepy.” 

Was that really how they saw her? Lyna didn’t know. Fighting was like diving into a stream, it was not anger blinding her, it was a rush of adrenaline and concentration, every little victory pushing her onwards. She said nothing at Anders’s comment and continued, hearing a loud but somewhat familiar shout from behind a door and picked up pace. Kicking the door in she saw a very angry, laughing dwarf chopping a Hurlock in half with his giant axe. 

He turned around a bit, startled as he saw her but raising his arm and waving enthusiastically. 

A relieved grin appeared on Lynas face, eyes lighting up; Oghren! “Da’falon!” She waved back at him before running to his side, helping him to dispatch the genlocks, slipping behind the hurlock-alphas back and stabbing it while Oghren distracted him. The last monster fell between them and Lyna grinned at Oghren, the dwarf laughing and raising his fist for a fist-bump. 

“A-ha! There you are!” he laughed before sweeping her up a hug, setting her back on the ground and stepping back he grinned up at her, blood scattered on his face and armor.

Mab jumped around him, barking, nudging the dwarf with his big paws until he pet him. 

“When these darkspawn showed up, I thought ‘just wait till the new commander gets here and you’ll all be spitting teeth out of your arses! Followed the screaming, and sure enough, here you are. Good on ya!” He laughs, scratching Mabs ear gleefully. 

“Oghren! It is good to see you, Falon!” she answered, clasping his shoulder again, looking over at Mhairi and Anders. 

“Somehow I doubt that.” She heard him murmur and Mhairi’s low “He was here when I left. I can’t believe the Wardens didn’t kick him out.” 

Oghren grinned at that, turning to the pair, “Hey! If that isn’t the recruit with the great rack!” 

“Yes. A prize for the Wardens, to be sure.” 

Lyna scowled, “Oghren is my friend, Mhairi, he stood by my side during the blight. I will not have you talking bad about him, and you neither, Anders.” Lyna said, looking at the mage who swallowed his words. 

“Ah boss, spoiling all the fun again!” Oghren scoffed ready to pick on the pair. 

“You can bother each other later, but not now. Move.” She answered and gestured them to follow her, 

“Aye! Let’s go introduce some darkspawn arses to my foot! Only polite thing to do! Lead the way, boss!” 

She heard Anders and Oghren bickering behind her as they moved forward. They were fast and Oghren was a familiar part at her side, diving into the horde, blocking strikes for her. They found some other survivors, sending them on their way to the wounded soldiers in the courtyard. But when they followed the way up to the battlements, Mhairi suddenly ran past them to a man half leaning on the wall. 

“Rowland!” She cried out, he looked up, blood splattered and gasping for air, “Mhairi!”. She kneeled before him, looking at him, the blood puddle under him growing, Mab sniffed. “Commander!” she said, turning to Lyna, “Rowland was a knight recruited from Denerim like me. We must do something for him!” 

She turned to Anders who shrugged helplessly, "He looks beyond healing magic. Maybe a shot of whiskey for the pain?” he suggested, to what Oghren said “I like the way you think.” 

“Stop joking!” Mhairi shouted desperately, “This isn’t funny!” 

“The… the commander?” Rowland gasped, looking up to her. 

She nodded, “I’m here Rowland. I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

He shook his head softly, “We only had a moment’s warning before they were on us, Commander. The seneschal ordered a counter-attack, but they came out of nowhere! There’s one with them, a darkspawn who talks; his magic is powerful.” 

“A talking darkspawn?” Oghren voiced her thoughts, “The lad must be delirious.” 

“There is something in my blood! It hurts!” Mhairi looked at her, Lyna shook her head. 

“It is the taint, I am sorry. There is nothing we could do to help him.” 

“No, you must try!” the knight insisted, but Lyna kneeled beside Rowland, who looked at her with sad eyes. 

“It is over, isn’t it?” he asked, coughing blood. 

“Yes. The pain will soon stop. I promise. Thank you for your service, Rowland, may your gods look kindly upon you.” 

Mhairi made a sound that neared a sob when she saw Lyna taking a small knife and readying it at Rowlands heart. 

“Thank you Commander. It was… it was an honor to meet you.” He coughed at least before he closed her eyes and Lyna drove the knife into his heart, fast and clean. 

“I will avenge you, Rowland.” Mhairi grit through her teeth, “I swear it.” 

“Then come, Mhairi. Let us get him so you can bury your friend.” Lyna said, sheeting her knife while standing up. 

Ander’s looked distressed, Oghren almost indifferent, but she had learned to read from the small lines around his eyes and beneath his beard and knew what he thought. 

Necessity forged them, nothing one learns in guard training and Lyna saw it in Mhairis eyes. He may be a shemlen, but the taint is cruel and she almost feels pity. 

She pets Mabs head as they walk, Oghren falls into step beside her as she hurries further, up to the battlements, spotting a tall, armored figure just as it kicks a guard over the edge. She motions for Oghren to stay down, be quiet and he complies, Mhairi and Anders following. She sees another one hold on of the shemlen, feels the darkness and foulness radiating off the creatures as she sinks deeper into the shadows, listening, mab at her feet. 

“Take this one gently, we are wishing no more death than is necessary.” It says, voice raw and rumbling, something entirely off to it. 

“Necessary? As if your kind has ever done anything else.” The shemlen retorts, anger lacing his voice. 

“You are thinking you know of our kind, human? It is understandable. But that will soon be changed.” Mockery is strong in his tone, Lyna keeps still, waiting for the turning point. 

She is aware of the others' discomfort, not knowing why they stop, not hearing what she hears with her elven ears, but Oghrens presence is strong and Lyna thanks the rain for masking his and the dogs smell. 

“Others will come, creature.” The human says, and Lyna sprints, close as she can before the tall darkspawn notices her. “They will stop you.” Hey feet slip a bit on the wet stone as she stops abruptly, the darkspawn facing her, his dark eyes boring into her far too intelligent for her liking. These are no mere animals, no. 

“It seems your words be true, more than you are guessing.” It grovels. It feels her like she feels it, two tainted beings, one foul one burning. She stares right back, baring her teeth. 

Mab crouching beside her, growling lowly, ready to pounce. 

“It is talking!” Anders says surprisedly behind her, just as Oghrens booming voice grumbles, “Well, let’s shut it up already.” 

Lyna doesn’t take her eyes off the creature. 

“Commander,” the shemlen starts, only to be cut off by the tall creature. 

“Capture the grey warden. The others, these may be killed.”. She decides in a split second, a hand signal to Ohgrens has him covering her as she jumps for the darkspawn, only to slide beside him, out of his reach, Mab jumping, tearing at his arm, while she is using the momentum to throw her long dagger through the second ones skull. The held shemlen is aware enough to twist, bringing his armored arms between his neck and the falling darkspawns sword. Lyna is back on her feet before it drops, spinning back to the other one. 

Oghren block his strike as Anders throws fire in his face, blinding it. The dwarf twists his axe, yanking it sidewards as he throws himself towards her, pulling it with him. It stumbles towards her and before it regains its footing, she drives her blades upwards, meeting his falling back, impaling him. She twists again from under it, steps out of the way, and it slides off. Ohgren lets out a loud, booming laugh and kicks the corpse for good measure, Mab barks excitedly and bites the head. 

Familiarity that hits Lyna with a sense of something she didn’t know how much she had missed it. She pushes it aside nevertheless and faces the shemlen. 

He looks miserable but mostly unharmed. “Commander.” He bows his head as he pushes himself to his feet. Old, exhausted. “I owe you my life.” He says and Lyna nods, acknowledging, yet doubting he means the implications a dalish saying this would have. Thankful, but not bound. He looks over the wall and she follows his gaze, the distance grey with rain, only dimly lit by fire and the approaching dawn. “Hmm. Soldiers on the road.” He says, surprising Lyna with his eyesight. 

“It seems we have more company. Hopefully they are more hospitable than our previous guests.” Oghren snorts at that and Lyna exhales, it has taken the company a lot more time than she had anticipated. She takes a look at Mhairi, her face darkened and anger painting wrinkles around her tired eyes, no doubt thinking of her friend. “Move downstairs. Mhairi, count the wounded. Oghren, take Mab, check for stray darkspawn. Anders, with me. You-” She gives command and looks at the rescued shemlen, “Name and report.” Oghren, Mab and Mhairi depart instantly, Anders makes a face but follows suit, eyes on the distance, no doubt spotting the templars armour as well. 

“Varel, Commander.” The shemlen bows. Lyna walks away, expecting them to fall in step beside her. He spurs, fear surrounding him like a cloud of moldy perfume. “We have no idea how they entered the keep. We had more guards awake since we expected you and wanted to be prepared to welcome you even at night, which was likely the reason any of us still live. We had not trained for defending the keep, most guards were new and, I am ashamed to say, very unfamiliar with the keep. The big ones, they caught me in the great hall. Held me atop the battlements. A group of guards tried to help me, but it butchered them all, threw the wounded down the battlements one after another, toying with them. It must have been waiting for you.” Varel says on their way down the towers stairs, leading into a small hallway and into the inner courtyard. 

“How many doors does the keep have? Where were your scouts?” She asks, making her way to the barracks. 

“We have only one entrance, the main gate. Our scouts were outside, three rangers, if you have not seen them, it is likely they have not survived the night.” Varel continues. 

Many wounded, many dead, they would need to burn them before sickness sets in. Food and livestock need to be checked for taint, anything with blood on it burned immediately or it could spread to the non-wardens. She grabs a rag and wipes off her swords, shucks it into the fire afterwards, turns back to Varel as she sheats her swords. There is a grimm glint in his eyes, thoughts clear to her, a leaders pragmatism. 

“Make preparations for what’s necessary as soon as the new troops have arrived. It will be a long day.” She says and Varel nods in understanding, his mouth tight. 

“Yes, commander.” 

She straightens and heads back out of the door, the troops now close to the gates. 

A group of templars, a woman upfront, not the group of guards she had traveled with. 

She takes stance in the first courtyard, Varel half a step beside her. She feels Anders shift uncomfortably and thanks Oghren, Mab and Mhairi silently for coming back in time. The knight standing beside the mage, and Oghren with Mab on Lynas other side, half covering the mage, as they watch the templars approach and the tension in the air rises. 

“These are not-” Mhairi begins lowly but the dwarf grumbles, “Not now.” No doubt reading the tension in the way Lyna holds her back straight and chin up, arms behind the back, face falling in an emotionless mask that the dwarf knows well enough. 

“I fear we arrived a bit late.” The Templar at the front says with an air of distaste as she eyes the group. “We had not expected a battle. What is the situation?” She says without a greeting, eyes settling on the commander, then flitting briefly between her and Varel, before she adjusts. “Warden Commander. We had not expected you to be here.” She says then. 

“Neither have we expected you, templar.” Lyna says flatly, staring at the templar in a fashion she knows humans to find rather uncomfortable. Expectedly, the templar looks away, only to rest her eyes on the mage beside her. 

“Commander, this man is a dangerous criminal!” She states. 

“Hey!” Oghren interjects, almost getting a smile out of Lyna, “I may get called an arse, but by the tits of my ancestors, that money was fair won! Not my bloody fault your-” 

“Not you, the mage.” The templar stresses, just as Anders exhales loudly, “She means me.” 

“This is an apostate who we were in the process of bringing back to the circle to face justice.” 

Lyna manages to suppress the shudder. The circle, demons, the fade. Hollow eyed mages, Templars stinking of aggression, mad, possessed, slaughter, crying. 

“Oh please.” Anders retorts, “The only thing you people know about justice would fit into a thimble.” - if just that, Lyna thinks - “I’ll just escape again anyhow.” 

“Never! I will see you hanged for what you’ve done here, murderer!” The woman, who has yet to introduce herself, seethes, hot anger in her voice. 

“Which is what, exactly.” Lyna’s voice cuts into her, all cold. Staring at her with all the disdain she has for templars and shemlen, making the womans eyes twitch involuntarily, revealing her insecurity in this powerplay. 

Mab walks up to Lyna slowly, showing off his impressive weight, muscle and sharp teeth. 

“There has been an attack by darkspawn. Many guards and templars died today. I hereby conscript this mage for the grey wardens. You may refresh yourself and leave at noon.” Lyna orders and turns on her heel, when the woman shouts.

“What? Never!” Taking a step towards them, stopping as she sees Oghren casually put his axe on his shoulder and the giant Mabari baring his teeth threateningly. 

“I believe,” Varel cuts in smoothly, “The grey wardens still retain the right of conscription, correct?” 

“This is outrageous!” She answers loudly. 

“This is my right, earned with the blood of the dragon I slayed.” Lyna says over her shoulder. “Leave now, you are not welcome here.” the turns and walks away, Anders with enough of a thought to save himself, falling in step behind her, covered by Mab. She can clearly hear Oghrens heavy armor shift beside Mhairi, hears the templar stare at their back, until she finally turns and stomps off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh in case you missed it? Fuck the chantry.


End file.
